Planet Gantz
by twinbladesofthedead
Summary: 300 people are sent to a planet where they compete in this game but what freaks them out is that aliens are there or sent to kill them who will survive who will die oh has some Btooom/predator 2011 in this so yeah. Need OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all you Gantz fans out there I've been traveling on the Gantz site and apparently people have forgotten how great of a anime this is.**

**So I am doing a crossover story for GANTZ, BTOOOM,and a little bit of that PREADTOR movie that came out in 2011 I think it was or so. Anyway I need oc's for the story and some original characters will be in the story some not the main just some.**

**So to anyone who still believe in this manga/anime please submit as much as you can limit each person can only send is two oc.**

**Oh shitt before I forget this will have a different take on it so try not flame it to much at the least I mean it's useful but try to be gentle I am man enough to say this I am, still a newb at writing stories still.**

**Here is the thingy for the oc( que da da da da da da)**

* * *

Name:

Age: between 10 and 70 at the least

Gender:Male or Female and yes people even futanari it's Gantz man anything can fucking happen.

Hair style:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Height:

Weight:

Appearance:Meaning physique and clothes they start out with

Personality:

Ethnicity:

History before:

Power or abilities: ( now before you all get happy powers doesn't mean energy blast or something. Simple stuff like Sakurai powers,able to learn faster than others,learn how to use something just by touching it and some flight I guess just nothing to Big Bang you know.

Likes:

Dislikes:

Sexuality:

Thinks of the situation at first:

What he or she is willing to do:

* * *

Name:Tristan Wolfgarde

Age:18

Gender:Male

Hair style: hair goes down to his shoulders is black,when he turns hair goes to mid arm.

Hair Color: Black originally gets two streaks of white in his hair.

Eye Color: eyes are brown become red and yellow when he turns.

Height: 5.8 becomes 6foot when turns

Weight: 137 pounds

Apperance: is thin but has some muscle on him when he turns he gets a little bulker.

Personality: is straight forward with almost anything loves to talk and hates anyone thinking they can mainuplate him

Ethnicity: is black mixed with Indian

History Before: Tristan is a werewolf who can change back and forth when ever he feels like it. He found out about his wolf heritage when he was 10. When his father saw him biting a bears throat to death. With him finding that out he hated the fact that this has ran in his family for 9 generations ,and that he inherited it but once he realized that he would lose control of himself and his other side so he took the brutal training treatment. His father made him go through in order to control his beastly instincts.

It was in his senior year in high school that he saw 4 thugs mugging a women he jumped into the fray trying to help. Somehow he blacked out when he woke back up the thugs were mauled like an animal killed them. He was sent to live with his uncle who didn't inherit the wolf line. His uncle taught him how to control his bloodlust and harnest it. Before he left he was given a ring with a wolf head as the design.

He was arriving back from his uncles on a plane but the engine failed therefore killing him.

Powers or Abilities:Can make claws that can cut through a truck like it is paper" can tell if someone is lying by smelling cause five sense are that of an actual wolf.

Likes: sweet tea,women,people he can trust

Dislikes: cheese, traitors

Sexuality: straight

Thinks of the situation at first: has the biggest wtf face in history and is confusd at first

What he is willing to do: he has had to struggle ever since he got there and he is even thinking of relying on the one thing he hates.

* * *

**So, there's all that have any questions on the story just pm me and sometimes there will be an oc for some aliens they will meet. So kindly people send your ocs because you give us writers our power anyway I am going to put the finishing touches on this till then**


	2. Where the hell are we

You know how you're paranoid about something but you're, parents or friends says it's gonna be ok. Well for once I was right about being paranoid.

Ahh uuh... huh what the where the hell am I?

Said the man lining on the ground who name was Tristan. Where is this a jungle.. well if it's a jungle I might as well start walking""the man started walking though the jungle trying to figure out where he was he could barely see through the branches,trees,and leaves. Plus the trunks of the trees were blocking his view of the sky so that to was also problematic" hah I've walked for an hour by now hah hah damn where is this? Well looks like I got no choice" Tristan closed his eyes and started to slow down his breathing and concentrated on the darkness of the night.

He started breathing hard and hyperventilating" hah hah hah HAH. His body started to grow you could hear his bones and muscles expanding his eyes started changing color and his teeth became much sharper to after the transformation was done he was getting use to his body again. GAHH hah hah ok am good now gotta find a place to sleep tonight.

Tristan looked at one of the trees and started to climb it using his claws once he was at the top he picked a branch and started to drift to sleep"ok what were you doing before wherever happened you were on the plane,they told us to fasten are seatbelts and and" flashbacks of what had occurred on the plane started to run through his mind he winced at what he had finally remembered. Holy I died and I stretched out my jacket turning well I figure it out in the morning.

**DAY 1**

The light of day had shined on Tristan waking him up" uuuarhhh yawned Tristan...well now it's time to find gah. What the hell is that? Tristan noticed the sun but what was by it was a black ball that was almost half it's size. That wasn't there last night was it damn dammit where the hell am I said Tristan as he smacked the tree making half of the leaves fall off. Just calm down and,and,and*sniff*sniff*sniff*sniff that smell is people hah!

Tristan started to jump from tree to tree after the scent he picked up running on his hands and feet trying to get there faster. Hah hah almost there I am getting closer yeah (roar).

As he kept climbing the smell became closer and closer he came into a clearing when looked he saw six buildings one building looked like a motel the other buildings looked as if they had seen better days windows busted, walls torn down. But he was to bust worrying about the smell to care about why the buildings were there" wow I better turn back to normal before I scare somebody...now scent.

He walked around trying to pinpoint the exact where about of the smell he pinpointed to one of the motel rooms he was about to run to the room but felt something prick him in the back. Don't move a god damn muscle now turn around slowly said the man" when he turned around the man had a gun the man had blonde hair in the form of a short back and sides hair cut he wore a white muscle ti with gray sweat pants and had two dog tags around his neck. Ok kid who are you? My name is Tristan Wolfgarde I woke up in the jungle I traveled a long way to get here once it got dark I camped out and" how" huh""how did you camp out and still in one piece? What are you talking about I climbed a tree" those trees" yeah.

You know I have no idea what the hell is going on so you better start making sense. Stop it Michael shouted a voice! It was a girl who looked like she belonged in high school she had snow white hair with dark blue bangs and it was in a long ponytail,she was shorter than Tristan and the man that's for sure probably 5.6,she was wearing blue jeans a black tank top and boots. Look I know that I am probably the last person to say this but maybe he did so let's take him to the room"" the room what room. The room her and her sister arrived at.

The man put the gun in his back pocket" sorry about before names Michael..Michael Matthews" hi and am Alicia Abendroth" her jumping up made her breast jump up as well making Tristan blush" haaaaah you's blushings ain't yah come on new guy tell the truth" no and my name is Tristan Wolfgarde. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP badass name detected said Alicia" both man stared at her like what the hell" seriously your name is way cooler than his" yo what the hell wrong with my name" no you're name is like neerdrene,but his waaaahayaaha yaa.

Wow that was wow" come on this way said Michael" the motel was only two stories high they were going into the fifth room on the top floor. When they opened it they were met with other faces three adults who looked around 40,a woman who was wearing a skimpy outfit, a girl in the corner talking to a woman who had silver hair and was short and had on jean shorts and a bikini top she noticed us walking in and ran to Alicia. OOHHH Alicia-tan where have you been? We picked up this new guy said Michael as he pointed to me.

Oh hi my name is Emma I am from Brazil" the women stood around probably 6.2 and had a light tan.

So does anyone know where the fuck we are said Tristan"" none of us know said one of the three man in a business suit but this blackball started counting down since last night" the blackball was counting down it only had five minutes left on it. So, who's that girl " oh her that's my sister her name is Alex Abendroth. She had black hair but unlike her sister wore it down so her bangs covered her eyes, she was wearing black an blue jeans, boots, and a black t-shirt.

So, does anyone know why" all of a sudden the ball started playing this weird song and told them to go outside everyone one ran out and the giant blackball that was in the sky a face appeared on it.

Hello there to all of you people out there said the face on the ball" what the hell said Emma. Now listen I am sure you are all wondering why you are all here well first let me tell you. You are no longer on your home planet anymore you are on Planet Gantz. Huh the hell are you talking about said Michael as he jumped from the second floor landing in the truck! This place is a game the people next to you can either be you teammates or enemies, I take comrades seeing how there are only 300 hundred of you out there. As of now all of your lives are in my hands today you shall be fighting these guys. On the blackball in the room appeared a picture of some dog that said wolf alien. What? I don't get it" oh by the way here are the goodies.

1. bring a teammate back to life

2.a new weapon

To get these options you have to at least get a hundred points. What about us how do we leave this place" oh I almost forgot the only way to leave is you have to survive one whole year here.

No way" now then let the games begin" the man pressed a button and something as big as an eighteen wheeler trailer fell down 5 miles away from where they were" oh the places you are at are your base try to keep it in shape.

What the hell was that about" um sister you should come look at this said Alex" holy shit your actually talking for WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH THIS THING?

Hearing that everyone came back into the room and they noticed that ball had open from three sides and in the racks were three guns 2 that appeared to look like pistols one was in the form of a y. The other pistol had for parts of it sticking out like an x. The last gun that could be seen was what appeared to be a rifle but it had a scoop.

Woah there's a guy in here said the woman with blonde hair. What is going ,hey there are some weird cases in the back and some bags said Michael.

Hey this has my name on it" this one has mine to" same here said Tristan.

Woah well open it up come on ordered Alicia. When Michael opened his case what was inside was a black skin tight bodysuit. What in the world is up with theses" do they expect us to wear theses asked one of the business man. Alicia went over to her case and opened it when she touched it her eyes grew wide" sister what is it asked Alex. Alicia grabbed her sister case and forced to her chest" I know you don't usually listen me but trust me when I say this put the damn thing on.

Sure ok" hey you guys were gonna go put these on in the next room ok" sure kid. Do you think we should put ours on" I don't know about you guys but I am putting mine on if you need me I'll be on the bottom floor said Tristan.

What the hell said Tristan as he looked inside the room. He saw handles lying all over the floor of the room" this almost looks like a sword handle or something well time to put on my suit. While those who actually headed the warning Gantz gave them there were three sets of eyes looking at the buildings from one of the trees.

There now that, that's done I *sniff*sniff what is that smell?!

Listen Alex I know you and me aren't on good circumstances but listen these guns are actually dangerous you see. Whatever sister what about this bag with the strap asked Alex? Open it up and let me see" what was inside it were eight small sphere that were smaller than the size of baseball's. Ok this is a type of grenade or bomb so just.

Everyone grab a gun get out of here now exclaimed Tristan! Everyone was out of their rooms wondering what he was screaming about.

Did any of you get your stuff? Tristan could tell that only a few of them did the two sisters, Michael only had one of the bags with a strap, Emma had two of the guns and everyone else had a gun or so.

Then all the doors o the motel started to close and lock themselves. What ,hey ,hey, hey open up what going on here hey said one of the adult men.

GRRAGGH" everyone frozen dead in their tracks after hearing that they looked to the left to see the wolf alien it had three horns in it's back that were sticking out it was probably as long as a station wagon it body was a color of brown and gray and two more other's appeared by that one.

Holy" what in all that is holy" are those things" AHHHH screamed the women. Everyone ran away from what they were looking at and just ran not knowing where the hell they were going the wolves pounced and attacked one of the older man biting off one of his arm. I don't want this I don't please don't eat me pleaded the women as she got on her knees " the wolf started to smell it stepped back she thought she was safe but the third one had come up from behind her and bit into the side of her neck and the one in front of her bit the front of her neck mauling into her.

What the hell are those things? I don't know man I don't know said Michael" screw this how are these toys gonna help us look at this" he pointed the gun next to the man he came with and pulled the trigger. See nothing happened at all nothing the hell we sappgh"his head exploded suddenly both man odd in horror at what just transpired.

How did you what" ha ha ha ha yes come on pouch come here. The wolf came speeding at him, and he did the same. Started to just shoot at it hitting it a bunch of times making it howl in agonizing pain. The thing tried to pounce at him but he was able to duck from it and shoot it's back legs" any last words abomination.

The thing looked at him and two spikes sprouted out on the side of it's and shot them at him hitting his arms.

Gahh it hurts it hurts help me,"" he kept hearing help me but Michael could do nothing but watch as the thing dragged itself over his body and started to eat him.

It now had it's sights on him" shit. Alicia and Alex were running from the other two wolf-aliens inside one of the buildings that was a parking lot. Ok here we go sister ready asked Alicia" whatever this will be the only time I will listen got it" wait here they come.

The wolves came through smelling the cars looking for their prey, Ok 3.2..1... now throw" it huaah" the small type of grenade they had hit the wolf, but barely did any damage to the beast.

Great any other ide" the suit use it" how? HUAAAAHH" you can't be serious can she" Alicia and Alex both ran towards them and Alex was able to kick one in jaw and make it's head fly off.

Holy how the hell did you do that little sister said Alicia as she saw her sister suit expand on her? LOOK OUT! The wolf was biting her head she expected to see blood or hear a scream but instead she saw her sister grab one of the bombs from the pack she brought with her. This bomb has a small round bomb connected to a flat surface under it" gotta be quick with this one said Alicia. She pried the things mouth open using he suit on full blast once her head was out she stuck the bomb under the beast and pressed the button that was on top of it and it started vacuum in everything even her.

Alicia and her sister started to run as fast as they could from the suction then the bomb exploded making the creature blood and some of the guts fly to.

Alex" yes sister" what the fuck did we get ourselves into?

What should I do damn it said Tristan as he rested up on the tree" he heard rustling in a bush near him he waited for whatever was there to pop out but instead he saw Emma carrying a guy with one arm.

What happened" one of those things bit off his arm said Emma. Please help me" ok we are gonna try ok" the three walked through the jungle not entirely knowing where they were going. Man I didn't expect this when I woke up this morning said the man" don't worry we'll find help somehow I mean" is it just me or does anyone here that ringing. Yeah I hear it to it's so loud though" ignore hurry up and barrgr" the man's head exploded Emma and Tristan drop the body and looked at the corpse.

I can still hear it said Emma" GET BACK RIGHT NOW! The two were now frantically running through the jungle back to the buildings where everyone was still fighting. Why do you think that happened huh? That guy said this a game right well I think we were outside a boundary or something but forget that now we have to get to everyone else.

Michael was petrified with fear as the thing looked at him" (maybe if I stand still he won't notice me ,but I can't say that will fully work if I can grab that gun yeah I don't know about this bag thou) said Michael in his mind. Might as well try" he took out what was in his bag it was black cube with a rectangular screen on it" this thing looks like a timer ok I got you come on.

The creature shot the spikes that were on it's back at him luckily he dodged both of them Michael jumped behind it ,and flipped the switch that was on the cube he also grabbed the gun and ran for it. The creature was dragging it self to him but as it was dragging it noticed the box and saw that there was 4 seconds left on it.

Hey dog eat this" Michael shot it's front leg off and it's face was now in front of the cube it now had 1 second left" bang said Michael as it exploded in it's face taking the thing head off.

YEAH aw yeah boo-yah hah mess with the best end up like the rest said Michael" he saw Alicia and Alex come out of the parking lot.

Thank god you guys are ok" of course we are said both sisters" so now what" I don't know? Don't yell at me" and we are back to square one huh anyway where is Emma and Tristan" right here said Tristan as he put Emma off his back. Why and how are you carrying her" it's the suit" everyone was now staring at her "don't look at me like that" ok gestured everyone" apparently the suit give us incredible strength, endurance, speed, and to jump high apparently.

Well that's great but now what do we do said Emma.

Sniff sniff" ok why are you smelling or what are you smelling asked Michael? There there's one more here said Tristan as he swallowed his fear.

Right there" this one jumped down from the building it was probably 4feet tall this one had three heads though. On the left head looked like a blue wolf, on the right head looked like a white skeleton of some creature , and finally in the middle head was a red dog head and all the heads had horns.

Looks like this one is big poppy said Alicia. We can take him I mean there's five of us and technically one of him that is a he right asked Michael.

The middle head had stuck it's tongue out at the others both sides were staring down one another seeing who would make the first move Michael rushed towards it with one bomb in his left hand and the gun in the other.

Wait Michael said Tristan as he tackled him to the ground. BRRRRRAAAAAA" the dog head had spit out a stream of flame at them but were able to dodge it" ok that's new said Alex. They weren't before they could even notice the skeleton head had extended itself and head-butted Alex in the temple sending her flying backwards, it now tried to do the same to everyone else by swinging it's head from left to right.

Sister BASTARD yelled Alicia as she ran towards the thing. She was able to jump behind it and was about to shoot it but the head on the left spit on her arm" hah that all you got huh, huh? Alicia saw her arm melt off by the dog spit" look out said Emma" she had gotten the same head-butt treatment as her sister and was sent flying" no.

I am scared I don't want to die like this, I don't wanna die at all said Michael as he put he head between his legs.

Lord my father don't let me go to hell please cried Emma.

ENOUGH I AM SICK OF THESE PEOPLE RISKING THERE LIVES AND ME ACTING LIKE A SCARED LITTLE PRICK I am you don't you, you YOU DON'T SCARE MMEEEEEEE!

Tristan charged at it and changed towards it the dog charged towards him to trying to use it's skeleton head but him but instead it hitting something it was grabbed by it's neck and flung into the window of a building. (ROAR) come on get up I am not done with you yet said Tristan as his suit was growing to the size of his wolf form. He waited for it to pop out but was met with another stream of fire" wow" he backflip away from the hole of the building where the dog resided. Alright come on little bitchy come to me. Out came the dog using everything in it's arsenal at the same time from it's spit, fire breath, and long neck.

Yo watch it( come on got get just a little closer might as well try the full extent of this suit said Tristan in his mind. HUUUAAAAARG here I come" he brought out the handle from the room and it extended into a blade the dog saw this and extended it's skeleton head at him he ducked left to it and stuck the blade in it's still extended neck, he now ran at it full charge. Its blue had tried to spit at him but he scratched it's head splitting it in half.

The red head was all that was left he grabbed both sides of it's head and with all his strength pulled it off it's body now fell to the ground. What is that all huh WHO ELSE WANT'S SOME!

How the hey Emma what's happening asked Michael? I don't know" Emma's body started to disappear then Alex and Alicia then Michael and finally Tristan they were now all back in the room with the black ball.

Huh why are we back here" Alicia you're arm it's ok" what hey it is. I fell totally better to" yeah" same here" the black ball lit up and it said scores" scores wondered Emma?

It showed a picture of Emma and it said tall tree 0 points" 0 why?

It now showed a picture of Michael and it said goat baby and he had 4 points" 4 alright but goat baby why you!

The picture was now on Alicia and it said dysfunctional miss know it all 10 points" bitching 10 points.

The picture was now of Alex and it said emo dysfunctional miss know it all 10 points" I am not emo I am just shy ok.

It was now Tristan's turn and it said the man wolf 20 points" woah 20.

The ball now said" you are done for today be ready and prepared for next time though.

Next time? You mean we have to do this shit all over again said Michael" so I have to do this for a whole year half awesome said Alicia. Hey everyone the doors are now open and what the those things body are disappearing to. Plus everything is fixing itself said Emma.

Man what the hell have I gotten myself into said Tristan?

Here is the actual first chapter thanks for oc's from everyone and to everyone else good luck on your stories


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 4**

The shine of the morning sun came up and shining. Through the window of the hotel room Tristan was occupying.

Huarrah yawned Tristan while he was stretching" right gotta figure out the hell is gonna happen today I guess? Hey Tristan get up it, time for practice" oh yeah now I remember were in hell. It's been three days since we got here so far we've haven't encountered anything thank God. Still were sorta still getting use to all of this me especially because after what happened I told them about me being a werewolf and Alicia and Alex were ok the other two wanted to see me transform I did freaked them out their reactions priceless.

Outside was Michael in his suit waiting for Tristan to come out with his suit. Hurry up man I have a dead grandmother that moves faster than"" faster huh trust me man I beat you in speed.

Oh is that a fact how about we try out that theory" not now though now come on let's go and get this done with said Alex" everyone was now in front of a truck that was in the parking lot. Ok since we know the x-gun and y-gun are like pistols right, but the x-gun has a dial at the top which affects the explosive level of the blast, and this little thing is a radar that keeps track of all of us.

How long are these to be explaining to us whispered Emma" I don't know it seems like for hours though I wanna go back to sleep whispered Tristan excuse me Tristan anything you want to share with us said Alicia" no ma'am not all please continue... why am I APOLIGIZING!? Because I am teaching you about the tools to our survival boasted Alicia in a triumphant pose.

Fine then lets just do this already man and see what the full limitations of the suit are, because we already know that if these caps on the suit are attacked or busted the suits going to be useless said Michael" why? Well my sister thinks we should learn the basics of the equipment said Alicia as she gestured to her sister. Then why are you teaching" because it been a dream of mine since I was we las ya se" ok you sound weird with the accent" I agree" same here" I even agree and I am your sister. Well you know all of you can go fuck yourselves you here" she stormed off away from everyone else. So, now we can play right" yeah!

The four that remained were jumping off the walls, seeing who was the strongest, or seeing who could go faster" this is still fucking awesome screamed Michael as he did a flip in the air! Hey Michael catch" what in the" coming at him was a car that Emma threw by just kicking it, Michael jump on to it throwing it back down to the ground almost hitting Tristan. What the hell watch it Emma" forget her you almost hit me" stop yelling at me!

The three kept yelling so much no one really knew what they were talking about" hey maybe we should quit arguing and work to" MIND YOUR DAMN BUISNESS shouted the three in unison!

Alicia was walking the jungle just trying to get away" huh they think they so badass now huh well with out me and my sister they all would have died except that thing took us out first that doesn't count oh a stream. Alicia walked to the river stream she found just hoping it would clear her mind" dammit idiots why didn't they listen to me I just, just.. huh why am I crying? I am not sad am just *sniff*sniff* I feel as if huh?

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

What was" that was Alicia" sister" let's go" the group were rushing to their friend hurrying as fast as they can to the scream of their friend running through the jungle on trees just to get their in time" Alicia sister are you ok? Alicia was petrified" what is it talk to us said Michael as he shake her" there ,there" Alicia was pointing towards a tree but what was in it. What is this" the tree had a face of a person embedded in it and two other faces in it as well" BRGGGUUHH" Michael throwing up at the site everyone else scared at of their right minds as well. How is this possible is this even" you're asking that and we have weapons that are more advanced than japan, we fought a Cerberus, and I am a werewolf. I thought nothing else could surprise me but now this is just grotesque said Tristan, "look at the body it's wearing a suit like us" what? Now that I remember it( seeing how there are only 300 of you) the man on the screen did say we weren't the only ones here said Alex.

Yeah but man whoever these guys were they got done in" hopefully they killed it ya said Emma.

Hopefully" let's get back to the motel getting a little spooky out here. Yeah come on let's go guys" yeah" the walk back to their current base or home was filled with silence and filled with all kinds of emotions. The view of their place was coming in sight but noticed something that shouldn't have been there a sixth building it looked like a type of garage that had a loft in the top part of the building and the bottom half with the garage.

Was that there before asked Alex? No it was not because I would have know we all would have seen it by now" maybe it was transferred here said Alex. You know how the dead bodies of those things we killed yesterday disappeared and how we got transferred back to that room maybe that's what happened" it is scary how amazingly smart you and your sister are. Don't compare us together" damn straight" ok, ok geez give a guy a break would yeah said Tristan putting his hands up defensively.

Now come on we check out new building gestured Emma" the five people walked in the building finding it almost a complete mess what were one chairs were ripped in half and blood stains were present as well on the floor, the side of the wall to. What the hell happened here anyway? Don't know bro but what is this doing here I should be asking you the same thing.

The group looked behind them to see a women, the first thing they seemed to notice was here pink hair in two long ponytails, she was definitely shorter than everyone in the room about 4.4,she had a gantz gun but was wearing a pink dress, pink dress shoes. The women stepped in to the light to see that one of her right eye was green and her left was blue. What are you doing here asked the women? Us who the" we saw this building here but never noticed it before so just thought that how it get here" she glared at all of them from top to bottom" ok then you must be lying well I don't like liars" she started randomly shooting at everyone each of them dodging her attack. She ran out trying to get away from them Tristan was now in pursuit about to pounce on top of her he was kicked in the face.

Uff ow ok yep that hurt a lot who the hell? If I was you I'd stay down alien"" alien no no I am not an alien am human, but I am a werewolf trust me" sure you are sure you are that's what they all say" said the boy who looked to be 5.7 he has white short hair that was spiked out,he was wearing a torn white shirt black jeans, necklace, and a ring. What was weird that he had on the gantz shoes but not everything else. Listen were not your enemies here let me show you," Tristan now started to change back the gray streaks in his hair going back to black, his fangs becoming regular teeth. See human well semi...my family tree is complicated ok" we should listen you know just in case.

Coming out from there 7 eleven was a man in a wheelchair who looked like he was in his mid forties whose hair was black, had an orange shirt on and a blue jacket over it, he had on blue jogging pants on. Behind him was a man with green and black hair, goatee a slit in his right eye brow along with gauges and nose stud he was the only one out of them wearing a suit.

Now what are you asked the green haired man," I am myself" you won't tell I guess my friend should continue to threaten you with his sword" first off we are barely friend seeing as how I barely like yo ass, second I don't do tricks or take orders from anybody who I don't accept got it! Third I don't care if your in a wheel chair I'll still kick the rest of your little half ass got it!

The two man glared at each other for a couple of minutes till the man in the wheelchair gave up. So how bout this we quit all this hate and work together said Emma" are you on steroids because you're pretty tall for a girl, is that your natural hair color, yes this is my natural hair color cause me special, you know they say were all special for certain reasons" AIKO! Yes shut up said both the green haired man and white haired" oh did it again huh? Aiko that funny name my name is Emma. Full name is Aiko Sako am from Japan.

The guy in the wheelchair is Stanford...forgot his last name, green hair is" Ren Konzo said Ren" so who are you asked Tristan?

*Sigh* name's Ryou Katsu ok now that we've all done show and tell let's" get some food" no" yes I am quite famished as well said Stanford" but" ok who ever wants to eat say I" I said everyone except Ryou. How? What now what we friends now is this some game to you how can any of us survive, fact the hell no one here knows how to use this shit anyway. Actually were pro's at it now said Michael" allow us to demonstrate.

**30 Minutes Later**

So this can be used as a sniper right? Yes said Alex" then this is permanently my gun said Aiko" Ryou my bro when you're not fighting it's like this but once you actually fight it's a katana" katana's are sharp ,which means I will rock this mother said Ryou with a devil smile. See this bomb you have too press it twice to shorten the time" yeah we got some bombs like that with us but we only have the crackers" crackers? Yeah that's what we call them" then I'll call this one timer" ha ha maybe you're not as dumb as I thought you were, "and maybe you aren't so stuck up as you look said the two man while hugging each other.

Man I am surprised the station was stocked" that's the thing everything in these buildings was intact said Alicia.

Hey how did your building get here" all of a sudden we were talking when Ren body started disappearing" transferring Ryou" yeah that before we knew it we were right here" did you guys have any other buildings" yeah but they got destroyed along with our ball once we killed it the ball last message was" wait for reassignment. So from that it meant get sent to a different group with a working ball" so now we mate's yes" depends Emma.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Everyone heard a ringing in their head all of a sudden" this sound are heads gonna explode! I don't Michael but huh" he's transferring" guys it's the the room" so it's time to fight" again said Ryou.

Everyone was now inside the room waiting for the ball to pop out" so all we do is wait right said Ren" apparently yes I'll get on top of one of these buildings and shoot them said Stanford" why? Because I can't move man" actually that's not all entirely true said Alex.

HUH everyone looked at her puzzled now? I mean it's just a theory and, and, and STOP STARING AT ME SO CLOSE GOD DAMITT!

Woah sis I think that's the first time I've ever heard you cuss before" what do you mean able to walk" I mean it seems the suits boost us up physically because I saw my sister head got bitten by that Cerberus" seriously" uh hum" yeah well maybe giving us superhuman abilities like strength maybe it can give you back your legs.

The ball popped open and the new members suit's were there" to I hope your right about this" I hope I am to said Alex.

The screen on the ball showed the picture the alien they would have to fight it said crabby alien" strengths claws and pincers" likes vegetables" dislikes the color white. So,what's we fighting this time asked Aiko" a crab" I am back so how does it work anyway asked Stanford? Um it should work instantly and" shush said Ryou" guys those things are coming listen I know we all don't know each other that well, but the situation were in demands we band together.

You have a plan asked Michael? Little bit you guys said your ball got destroyed right" yeah" plus that guy also said that we should protect our base what he meant is if either all the buildings are gone or our Gantz gets destroyed same thing happens to us.

Let's go" yeah" everyone ran out the room all the doors to the motel locking and closing itself. Alicia you got the radar" yeah I do" I got one too said Stanford" so do I said Emma. The group was reved up for the fight looking at the radars waiting for them to come out on the side where they found the bodies 5 of the crabs came out all of them had shiny red shell had two giant claws and two red like pincers on the side of it's body it was probably 6.3 at the least. Stanford at the spot saw" guys there on this side" the crabs noticed him and rushed to get to the top of his building he took aim at them the blast hitting two of them their shells were barely dented by them.

Hurry up oh crap, crap, crap," one of the crabs hit him with the back of his claw knocking him out of his chair it was slowily walking towards him inch by little inch he was barely dragging himself trying to get to his gun but one of the pincers was over as if instinct he punched it back. Huh how did I" what he hit the crab wasn't his arm's but legs I can, I can walk YEE HAH. Stanford said Alex" we got your holy shit said Ren as he did a backflip over one of them" what she said was true I have my legs.

On the other side where half of the group was they were dealing with a few that came" up close head shot said Michael" man these things armor is to tough said Emma" we need another place to shoot them they keep protecting their heads. Under the arms hit them under there arms and the heart is where the second rib would be said Aiko as she one from the top of the roof.

Ryou was dealing with 3 of the crabs that were trying to take him out the lunged at him with there pincers but instead of them feeling the soft flesh they felt two swords and Ryou had one of them in his mouth" man you guys are slow come on you have to make this fun said Ryou as he spinned clockwise. This time they all lunged at him with there full speed Ryou jumped up and extended both of his blades he could hear them going through the head of the two, the last one looked at him with shock he moved left leg by one inch Ryou noticed him and ran towards him he grabbed his x-gun and stabbed him in side and shot him in the head. Come on is that all you got where are my next opponents?

Tristan backflipped over to him holding one of the pincers of the crabs without it's body in his mouth" the fuck you looking at huh said Tristan. Nothing just that you look like an animal" and you act fight crazy" nah this only when am calm" well I guess I should tell you that the wolf form you saw before isn't my full form. Oh really then I hope I'll be able to see it and aren't there more of them said Ryou with irritated look.

Hey bro look at the radar you're about to get your wish the dot's on the radar were at least 25" this just got interesting said Tristan as he transformed with a smile" it's ass kicking time said Ryou with his sin grin.

**FIRST CLIFFHANGER OF THIS STORY STANFORD WAS A HARD GUY TO MAKE,REN GOES TO MY FRIEND FROM SCHOOL ,AND THANKS TO MY CLOSE FREIND RYOU RYOU FOR LETTING ME USE YOUR OC,AND ANOTHER TO YOU MLESGATES THAKNS TO EVERYONE HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY YA-HA**


	4. The Big Bossman

Day 4

More of those crab aliens came running in trying to kill the hunters, Alex noticed something odd about one he was smashing window and all other objects that were in sight. "There seem to be more of them coming"" that's not what's weird. "Alicia have you noticed that half of them aren't trying to get us"" yeah almost as if they are looking for.

"Listen don't let them find your ball if they do it's all over yelled Ren! Everyone heard the scream ,and they all took action,"" everyone take action said Tristan.

The hunters attacked all of the aliens now that they knew where to shoot it looked like they were winning that is it looked like. " Stanford I go to the hotel and guard it k" got it said Stanford. Ren saw the path he would take, jumping down from the building barely getting by with all the jabs they tried to take at him. Luckily Stanford shot anyone that got to close.

Ren dodging under and over all of the crabs"" oh no you don't said Ren as he jumped to the crab in front of the room. "Ok boys you can back off from here or I can kick your ass all over this place.

"Ryou behind you said Tristan as he shot that one in the head" you to said Ryou as he cut that one head off.

"Are you sick in the head man a little bit said Tristian.

"I got everyone's back and I got my legs back said Stanford as he dropped kicked a crab onto Aiko sword. "Stanford don't get to happy now"" I won't I am just gonna enjoy this for as long as I cavggggg.

Aiko looked at the top of the building to see Stanford had a big pincer that took up all of his abdomen to his diaphragm"" Stan"" his body started to slide off of the limb but was stabbed again by the second piercer.

The crabbed jumped down from the building staring directly at Aiko this crab was at least two meters tall. It was using it ginormous claws and piercers to walk on. "No way you can't be serious.

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT I WANTED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER MOSTLY ABOUT THE BOSS HAVEN'T UPDATED BECAUSE MY COMPUTER GAVE UP ON ME SO I WILL BE USING MY PHONE PLEASE ENJOY THIS SHORT BUT INFORMATIVE CHAPTER**.


End file.
